createalabelfandomcom-20200213-history
1st Season
'Week 1' To the surprise of many fans, Beyonce released her brand new album 'Insatiable' whichdebuts with an impressive 1,100,000 copies sold, the sales were boosted by the surprise release, the controversies surrounding the lead single 'BBC' and the release of the promo single 'Hands On Me'. No new albums were released this week. On the singles chart, it's the massive duet between Gaga & Katy Perry who, thanks to a wide range of promotion which included performances at the Q Music Awards, and billboards aswell as other appearances, tops the singles chart this week opening with 750,000 copies sold. Justin Bieber was very close to that number, 'Can't Go Back' selling 740,000 copies this week after appearances on the Google homepage and a Nick Knight directed music video. Beyonce completes the top three with the very sexual 'BBC'. Girls Generation & Kimbra are surprisingly in the Top 5 after being predicted to be outside the Top 8 earlier. Lana Del Rey could have been in the top 5 with a little bit mor epromotion but she still sits steadily at #6 opening with 470,000 copies sold, Miley Cyrus being right behind her selling only 10,000 copies less than Lana Del Rey. Ke$ha, Britney Spears & Justin Timberlake complete the Top 10 while Beyonce's promotional single charts at #11 with 160,000 copies sold. 'Singles' #Lady Gaga & Katy Perry - Throne - 750,000 (NE) # Justin Bieber - Can't Go Back - 740,000 (NE) # Beyonce - BBC - 690,000 (NE) # Girls Generation - Gee - 620,000 (NE) # Kimbra - Morbid Fantasy - 530,000 (NE) # Lana Del Rey - Black Rose - 470,000 (NE) # Miley Cyrus - Naked Miley - 460,000 (NE) # Ke$ha - For a Million Years - 420,000 (NE) # Britney Spears - At Your Service - 330,000 (NE) # Justin Timberlake (Feat. Cher Lloyd) - No Cover Available - 320,000 (NE) # Beyonce - Hands On Me - 160,000 - (NE) 'Albums' #Beyonce - Insatiable - 1,100,000 (NE) 'Week 2' This week's chart is DOMINATED by Beyonce. She gets her First CAL CHARTS #1 with 'BBC' selling more than a MILLION copies in only one week. 'BBC', is the lead single from her new surprise album 'Insatiable', which fell to the second position and sold 550,000 copies this week, which is half what 'Insatiable' sold last week. Beyonce promoted aswell her second single 'Voyeur' and her promo single 'Hands on Me', both of which were outside the top 10. Beyonce heavily promoted her material with multiple quality performances, the release of a new perfume & Billboards at the World Cup stadiums. Selling only 30 thousand copies less, is Ariana Grande's new single 'Love Into Motion'. The single got heavy promotion off a performance in space, was pushed by streaming points thanks to Piracy & many different promotional acts such as the heavily talked about Taxi promo. Miley Cyrus's Own 'BBC' was pushed thanks to the music video, the different controversies regarding the song. It also is Mrs. Cyrus's first Top 3. The top 5 is completed by Lana Del Rey's 'Black Rose', which is the lead single from the new album 'Liberty' out on July 21st. 'Radio' by Kylie Minogue finishes the top 5. The top 10 also includes songs by Ke$ha, Madonna, Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga & Katy Perry.This week on the albums chart, Justin Timberlake's 'NOW' debuts with 750,000 copies sold. He's sales were also pushed by the singles 'No Cover Available' & 'Red Lights'. 'Singles' # Beyonce - B.B.C. - 1,020,000 (+2) # Ariana Grande - Love Into Motion - 990,00 (NE) # Miley Cyrus - B.B.C. - 760,000 (NE # Lana Del Rey - Black Rose - 740,000 (+2) # Kylie Minogue - Radio - 700,000 (NE) # Lady Gaga & Katy Perry - Throne - 610,000 (-5) # Madonna - Unapologetic Bitch - 600,000 (=) # Justin Bieber - Can't Go Back - 570,000 (-6) # Ke$ha - For a Million Years - 560,000 (-1) # Britney Spears - Flames of Fury - 540,000 (NE) # Beyonce - Voyeur - 530,000 (NE) # Ke$ha - Crash Into You - 520,000 (NE) # Justin Timberlake - Red Lights - 510,000 (NE) # Taylor Swift - Wake Me Up - 490,000 (NE) # Miley Cyrus - Naked Miley - 220,000 (-7) # Justin Bieber - Intensity - 200,000 (NE) # Kimbra - Morbid Fantasy - 160,000 (-12) # Justin Timberlake - No cover Available - 130,000 (-8) # Beyonce - Hands on Me - 100,000 (-8) 'Albums' #Justin Timberlake - NOW - 750,000 (NE) #Beyonce - Insatiable - 550,000 (-1) 'Tour ' # Justin Timberlake - No Cover Available Tour - 1,600,000 (=)